Secrets Within
by Hungergamesgirl711
Summary: Tris Prior discovers family secrets that she has never known about ever since that one night. Since she has saw the mysterious guy with dark brown eyes, she can't stop thinking about him. He helps Tris along the way and Tris learn about secrets of her family's history. But one thing changes Tris' life forever...a chip. Whatever imformation can this chip hold that is so important?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know I haven't posted anything in like a year...**

 **Anyway, I thought I'd do something different and write a Divergent Fanfic. I hope you like it!**

 **Tris' POV**

"Tris, Tris? Come on, we need to go."

I wake up with my head throbbing. Where am I? I look up into the eyes that stare down at me, but I can't make out the face due to my eyes blur. I blink a few times, to make the blur go away. It does, and I find that I am staring into Caleb's eyes; my brother's.

"What time is it?" I ask sleepily.

"Oh no, come on. Let's get you up", Caleb says before gently grabbing my arm. But I object and rip my arm away. But I soon stop in a flash, as a streak of pain shoots through my arm.

I squeal a bit, but try to not let it all out. "Caleb, leave me alone. I'm too tired..."

I start to lay my head back down on the...ground? "Wait, where are we?"

"Tris, listen to me", Caleb urges. "You've hit your head okay? We got to get you out of this place."

What place? But I don't ask, I just can't be bothered; I'm too exhausted. But I'm so confused, but I can't be bothered wasting my energy by asking any questions; knowing my brother will not give them to me.

"Tris!"

I groan annoyed, as I roll on my side, which also hurts too. Finally, all the questions start taking over my body as I spit out, "Where are we, and why am I hurting?"

Suddenly, something drips down on my face. I think it's rain, but for all that I can tell, we're inside. So it wouldn't be raining, unless there's a leak?

I get my finger and touch the blob. I taste the drip, and laugh. It's blood. I'm still laughing as Caleb makes me look at him. He has a worringly look on his face, like I'm some physco he doesn't even know. "Blood, ha, why blood?" I ask through chuckles. But I soon have to stop myself, because I start to feel _really_ dizzy. Just out of no where. I frown, and Caleb seems to notice.

"Tris, this is ridiculous, we have to get _out_ of here."

 _Here,_ I'm not so sure about. Where is 'here', exactly? I look around, to get my own question answered myself. I see some shadow outlines of bookcases...But most of it is pitch black. The only reason why I can see Caleb's face is because there's a faint light coming from somewhere. I look to my right...No, left; and see a little lamp thing. I laugh a bit, again. It's so cute, I think it's for reading. You know, like a little light to stick on your book so you can see? Yeah, one of those.

"I can't carry you myself", Caleb says quietly. "Shit, Beatrice! You gotta help me get you up."

I frown annoyed, "You know I hate getting called that."

"Well, let's make a deal. I'll never call you Beatrice again if you just get up!" Caleb says, a bit over exaggerating for my liking.

"Really?" I question.

"Truly", Caleb quickly puts a hand over his heart, to make me believe he's telling the truth. But that doesn't work for me...

"I don't know, it's sounds iffy to me..." Caleb is starting to go red now, out of anger and frustration.

"For bloody sake, Tris!"

"Hey, that's swearing", I warn Caleb. I try to attempt to cross my arms, but I'm in a weird position.

"I'm-", But he cuts himself off. "Look-

"Where?" I ask looking around.

"No, not actually 'look'", Caleb says shaking his head. I give him a puzzled look, and he groans in annoyance at me. "I swear you were drunk", he mutters.

"I'm-

"I don't care! Just please, get up!" Caleb raises his voice. He's treating me like a 3 year old, and I don't like it.

"Not until you say sorry", this time, I force myself to cross my arms; even though it hurts to do so.

"Fine-

"You guys better get out now", a man's voice says. It's deep, and it rumbles.

The man comes into view, he has dark eyes from where I am. His eyelashes are long, that they nearly touch the skin under his eyebrows. I stare at the figure for a while, but the guy comes into the light more.

"If you don't want me to call the cops, I suggest you go now", he says.

"Tris", Caleb turns toward me. "We have to _go_ ", he says it more sternly, but I only give him a confused look.

"Cops?" I ask.

The guy kneels down beside me, making me see his strong arms, pull me up. "What happened to her?"

"She hit her head on the bookcase", when Caleb says 'bookcase', that when I notice _all_ the bookcases around me. There's isles of books everywhere, from what I can tell.

I wince when his hand gently touches my head. "Ow, what was that for?"

He finally looks into my eyes, making me feel small. But I stare back into his dark eyes. After what seems like forever, he speaks up.

"Move back."

Caleb does what he instructed, moving away from me. I really don't get _why_ Caleb has to move back, but there's no time to question. The guys puts his arms around me, before lifting me up like I'm light as a feather. Which I probably am, considering the muscles he has. It was a nice couple, well not _even_ a couple of seconds of him lifting me up.

He puts me down so I'm standing, but I would have collapsed back on the ground if he didn't catch me. I groan again, but this time in pain. I start to feel dizzy again, from standing up. More drops of blood run down my head, but I don't laugh this time. I keep my mouth shut.

"What..." Caleb trails off as he looks me up and down. But he lets his eye fall to the ground, making me do the same. I train my eyes on what he's looking at; I gasp. There's a pool of blood on the ground.

All at once, my body goes weak, leaving me to put all of my weight into those strong arms of his. I look up at the guy's face, trying to focus so the world will stop spinning by. But it doesn't work.

My vision goes black...His eyes are the last thing I see.

…...

This time, I don't wake up from Caleb. I wake up from a jabbing pain in my head.

I gasp as I sit up, but way too quickly. I limp back on the bed that I'm in. By my surroundings, I'm in a hospital. There's curtains up, and I'm wearing some sort of disgusting gown. It's white then has flowers and little tiny black dots on the gown. It's horifying to look at, in my opinion. But there's not too much I can do; I can't get dressed like this.

I reach up to my face, finding a bandage over my forehead. But there's something on my finger. I look at it, and it's one of those stupid clips to put on your finger to check your pulse.

I roll my eyes, as I take the damn thing off. But unaware of the noise it would make, it starts making a beeping noise. My eyes go wide, and I quickly fumble to get it back on. But it's too late, a nurse is already coming in the room.

I sigh as the lady approaches me. "Dear, glad to see you awake."

She smiles at me, for some reason. I was expecting to get a lecture to not take the thing off, but she's just giving me a sweet smile. I try to force myself to smile back, but it doesn't come.

"Don't you worry", she begins. "Your family is here. I'll go get them after I check you over."

I want to nod, but I force myself not to; knowing that it'll hurt. So instead, I just stare blankly at her.

"I'm Tori", she greets.

"Tris", I say. She replies with a nod of her head.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, as she grabs the clipboard off the end of the bed.

"Fine", I lie.

"Your head?"

"Fine", a lie again.

Tori frowns, not convinced. She reaches over, and touches my head. I wince, and I hope she doesn't notice. She barely even touched me, and it hurt that much.

"One thing you should know, is not to lie to a nurse. Especially, not to _me_ ", she says it directly. But she's not that mad about it. She's different compared to other nurses or doctors I've had before...It's strange, but in a good way.

"How are you _really_ feeling, Tris?" Tori asks.

"My head hurts", I say. Tori raises an eyebrow, but is looking down at the clipboard. "...A _lot_."

"Hmm...Thought so." She scribbles something down on the clipboard, but I can't tell what. Even if I did see what she wrote, I probably wouldn't understand what she meant. Maybe.

"When can I go?" I ask, suddnely wanting to get out of this place. I hate hospitals.

"Until you start to feel better", Tori answers simply. "And _not_ lying to me."

I sigh, feeling defeated. My head's the only thing hurting, why can't they let me go?

"I'll go get you family", Tori says, and she's about to leave, but I have to ask.

"Tori", I start, stopping her footsteps. "What's the time?"

Tori looks down at the watch on her wrist that I hadn't noticed before. "Around 11:30 in the morning, why?"

"Just wondering", I say, which I am. I'm not lying again.

"If you are really wondering", she turns to face me. "It's the day _after_ you hit your head. Not any more than that."

"Okay", I say quietly. Maybe I _was_ wondering that as well. Tori gives me a small smile before leaving the room, un interrupted.

I wait in the room in silence. For all I can tell, there's no one else in the room. It's dead quiet, and I can't hear any moans or soft breaths behind those curtains.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I'm okay, I am okay. But what worries me, is that I can't at all remember why we were in a library. Glimpses of me acting like a drunk flashes in my mind. But I don't exactly _know_ how my mind was working then. Looking back at it, it was probably freaky me acting like that. Then I saw _blood._ Laughing was my option of keeping calm. Thinking it was all a joke.

But what I _can't_ get out of my head, is the guy that was there. His arms were strong as they picked me up. And his hands were...There's no word to describe it. And those _muscles_ he had, and-

I stop myself quickly, figuring out what I am thinking. But luckiy, I'm interrupted anyway.

"Beatrice!"

My parents and Caleb come rushing over to me with concerned look on their faces. I don't say anything about them calling me Beatrice, I don't think that's a good time.

"How on earth did you run into a shelf?" My mum says, pulling me into a hug.

I groan, as I start to feel dizzy from leaning forward into my mum. My mum quickly pulls away, noticing my pain. She says sorry, but I shake it off.

"You look terrible", Caleb states.

"Thanks, makes me feel a whole lot better", I say sarcastically.

"Why were you downstairs, anyway?" My dad asks me, ignoring Caleb and me.

I frown, not knowing what they're talking about. "What-

But I cut myself off when I notice Caleb's face. He's giving me a message, a message that I can't quite understand. Whatever it is, I can tell he doesn't want me to explain that I woke in a _library_. So I decide to just go with it.

"I was thirsty..." I start. "...I fell."

"But how did you hit your head on the shelf?" Dad asks confused. But I can tell my mum senses something. She has that _look_. She's my mother, she knows all my secrets. Including to know when I'm lying or not.

"I'm not sure", I say to dad, but I'm looking straight at my mum. I can't seem to take my eyes off her.

"What-

"I can't remember what happened", I say. "That's all I remember."

This time, I glance over at Caleb. His expression is blank, so I can't tell what he's thinking. But something seems to bug him. Then I spot Tori at the doorway; she gives me a look. A look that I can't tell what she means because I barely even know her. She goes away, making me curious. Why is everyone giving me looks?

"Hey, guys?" Caleb speaks up. "Can I speak to Tris alone? Just for a minute or so."

My dad looks at him frowning, but my mum just smiles sweetly. My mum does have a very nice smile, it's good to see again.

"Let's go, Andrew", mum says quietly. She grabs his arm gently, before they both start leaving.

Mum and dad leave the room, leaving only Caleb and me. I go to ask him what's going on, but he beats me to it.

"Tris, do you remember _why_ we were in a library?"

"No, I don't", I say truthfully. It's no point lying to my brother, I want to find answers anyway.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asks.

"Yes!" I say getting angry.

"Okay, okay", Caleb says sighing. "I guess that's good."

I want to frown, but I don't. "Why did that guy say he was going to ring the police?"

"Because we broke in", Caleb answers.

My eyes go wide and I say, "Why did we do that?"

"To get the chip", Caleb replies.

"What chip?"

"You seriously can't remember?"

"No!" I say.

"Okay, calm down-

"I can't! No ones telling me anything", I say crossly. But I stop myself for going on further, because I'm starting to hurt my head even more.

"Okay", Caleb says.

"Stop saying okay! It's not okay."

"Okay- I mean, sorry", Caleb says smirking a little.

"I'll tell you, but I need to know what you remember _before_ you woke", Caleb says. I don't need to ask to already know that he's talking about me waking up at the library.

I try to remember what had happened. Glimpses cross my mind, seeing myself at dinner...We had fried rice. My family thinks I _like_ fried rice, but I don't; not one bit. I hide my smile, as I think some more. One thing does get stuck in my mind though, I remember getting dressed. In black, _fully_ black. Then going downstairs...But nothing more, nothing.

"Last thing...Was when I got dressed in black and went downstairs", I say finally.

"Well, I came down with you. We walked to the library", Caleb explains. That does seem logical, the library is only a few blocks away from our house. "We broke into the back, well we didn't really need to, actually. The lock was already open. There was already someone in there."

"Did we freak?"

"Well, you did", Caleb smiles slightly. "That didn't surprise me."

"Oh whatever", I say.

"It was that guy, but we didn't know that at the start", Caleb continues. "We continued down the alleyway to the office. We got there, and the lights were on; but no one was in there."

"Can you answer a quick question?" I say.

"What?"

"Why did we need the chip?" I ask.

"I'll get to that", Caleb says. "Anyway, we did a quick check, and no one was there. So we sneaked in, and tried to find the chip. We eventually found it; it was already plugged into the computer. So we started to have a look, but we heard footsteps."

Something about how Caleb says this, doesn't seem right. We couldn't have been that stupid, well I wouldn't let him. I have fast feet, and good eye sight. It wouldn't take that long to find. But maybe I'm just being stupid and not thinking right.

"We hid, and couldn't hear anymore sounds. We waited until we thought it was good to go. I stayed, while you checked if it was clear. But you went out...And I heard a bang. You didn't return, and I freaked. That's when I found you", Caleb finishes.

"How long was I on the floor?" I say. "I mean, did you wait a while before you even went to find me?"

Guilt rushes across Caleb's face. But not only guilt, but embarrasment. "I was _scared_ Beatrice", Caleb says so quietly, that I almost can't hear him.

"I thought we made a deal to not call me that anymore?" I say, remembering my stubborness. I am thankful that I do so, because it's the only way to change the subject. I feel sorry for Caleb, I suppose I can't really be angry at him. Everyone is scared of something, that just must be something Caleb would fear. I guess I would be scared in that situation too, but I wouldn't hesitate before going out to find them. Especially if it was my own _brother_.

But I let it go, as Caleb talks again.

"If I remember rightly, I made a deal if you _got up,_ I'd never call you that", Caleb says, faking a smile. "I guess I should let you rest", Caleb says, still guilty. He gets up from the chair he was sitting in, but I reach out to grab his wrist anyway.

"Who was that guy?" I ask quietly, a bit embarrased myself for asking.

"I don't know", Caleb says. "He left quickly."

This time, I do frown; even though it hurts. Caleb leaves, and I don't stop him.

Who _is_ that stranger that helped me? It's so weird, and why was he there in the first place? Maybe he wanted that chip too...Wait a second, Caleb never told me why we wanted the chip.

I look to the door, but it's too late. He's already gone. I sigh, from both frustration and tiredness. Am I ever going to find out who that person is?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, glad that you liked the first chapter. I worked very hard on this chapter, so I really do hope you like it. So, enjoy! :)**

 **Tris' POV**

The next day, I get a surprised visit. Tori came in and told me that there were two men wanting to see me, but didn't seem to happy about it. I frown, not knowing who these 'men' are.

"Did they say any names?" I ask her.

"No", she answers simply.

Tori's tone in her voice sounds almost angry and I don't know why. I have no idea who these men could be and I don't even know if I want to find out. I mean, what if it's the police? Maybe Caleb got busted and now police are going to come and lock me up and-

"Tris", Tori says all of a sudden, "you have to listen to me." I nod my head in answer and for her to continue. "They're not who you think they are; it's messed up. Don't fall for anything he says-

The door opens, interupting Tori. Two men step in and I nearly die from the sudden reconition. One of the men is _him._ He has the same body build...the muscles. His long eye lashes seem more clearer now, along with his dark brown eyes. He looks a lot taller than last night; making me even smaller than I already am. Everything about him is... _different_. A lot more clearer if I have to be specific. I can even see blank ink creeping out of his shirt; a tattoo.

'He', Tori was reffering to, well, I have no idea which man. But if I could have only one chance to guess; I'd guess the guy on my left. He has piercings all over his face, which looks ridiculous in my opinion. But something also tells me that I shouldn't mess with this guy.

"Simple answers", Tori instructs quietly so only I can hear before heading out the door.

Everything happens so quickly that I only notice for a brief moment that the guy that helped me last night was staring right at me. He stares at me with recognition as if he has never noticed me until now. We make eye contact, which he breaks immediately. I blush a bit, hoping they won't notice. I'd like to put a name to the face.

The piercings guy is the first to speak. "Well, well. I thought you'd look more... _Strong._ "

"Excuse me?" I say, not liking his comment.

"You probably would like to know who we are, and _why_ we are here", he says, ignoring me. "I'm Eric, and you must be...?"

"Tris", I say bluntly.

"Tris who?"

"Prior."I take Tori's advice (well, instruction) and keep short answers.

"Ah, a Prior. Long history you have", Eric states. I must have a confused look on my face, but Eric doesn't seem to notice. "But the thing is that I don't know a 'Tris' Prior."

"Beatrice", I say sighing. "Tris for short."

"Hmm." I don't know why he's here and I still don't know the guy's name...I thought Eric would tell me.

"Why are you here?" I ask them.

"We came to ask you questions." I give my attention to the guy, hearing his voice the first time since he arrived.

"Four, I told you _I'll_ ask the questions", Eric says, glaring at him.

 _Four?_ Must be a nickname. But a nickname for _what?_ I have no idea what kind of name that is, but I'm not one to judge. My name is Beatrice after all.

"But I didn't even ask-

"Don't argue with me", Eric says harshly. "Remember-

"I know", Four cuts off Eric. "I know."

Eric turns his attention back to me; satisfyed for his victory. I force myself not to roll my eyes. He's so rude! I have a feeling he can be a lot worse than right now, though.

"A chip got stolen yesterday and we wanted to get some answers about who might have stolen it", Eric starts to explain. "Do you know anything about this?"

I answer my question with a question. "What chip?"

" _The chip_ , stop messing around with me", Eric warns.

"I'm not!" I exclaim.

The two men stare at me for a few moments. Eric does not look pleased at all, while _Four_ looks like he's examining me. I force myself not to blush, not wanting them to see my embarrassment. But finally, Four turns to Eric.

"Do you really think she knows about the chip? I mean, how would she-?"

"Shut up!" Eric exlaims. Four clenches his fists but doesn't say anything in return to his outburst. I feel sorry for Four, but I would feel sorry for anyone who has to put up with Eric's crap.

"How", Eric starts, "Do you know about the chip?"

I shake my head. "I _told_ you; I have no idea what you are talking about."

Eric narrows his eyes at me. I shrink back in my hospital bed, wanting to disappear. I don't understand why Eric doesn't believe me-or doesn't _want_ to believe me. If only Caleb told me about that chip...

"Your parents didn't tell you anything...Specifically your mother?" Eric asks harshly.

"What does a stupid chip got to do with my parents?"

"It's _not_ a stupid chip!" Eric shouts at me.

I make sure I sound calm when I say, "Then what is this chip?"

Eric turns around, shaking his head in anger. "You stupid girl", he mutters.

I want to say, _'if not knowing something means that you're stupid, we must_ _ **all**_ _be stupid'._ But I keep my mouth shut, not knowing what consequences may occur if I do open my mouth. But believe me, that's hard for me to do.

I look up at Four, expecting him to say something. I don't know what exactly, but he must have _something_ to say. He looks back at me, but doesn't say anything to me, or to Eric. He just keeps his dark eyes on me. Four seems to be a very serious guy and, well, _distant_. I could usually be able to read someone else very easily, but now...I have no idea what this guy is thinking or even what kind of expression he has written all over his face.

I suddenly realise that I've been staring for a long time at Four. I quickly look away, ashamed of my foolishness. _You should know better, Tris._

Eric walks over to Four, his back facing me. They both talk quietly so I can't hear what they're saying. I try to make out what they are saying, but all I can hear is things like: 'she', or 'girl'. I roll my eyes at the fact of them not using my name. I mean, they couldn't have forgotten my name already.

Four nods his head as Eric turns around and looks at me, smiling. "I guess we'll keep in touch, Prior."

With that, Eric turns and walks through the door, followed by Four. As Four reaches the door, though, he pauses and looks back at me. He looks like he's about to say something, but thinks better of it. Intead, he grabs something out of his jacket pocket and places it on a chair next to the door. Four gives me one last look, before leaving.

…...

Later, Tori comes in and bursts out with a bunch of questions.

"Did you give simple answers? What did they want, I mean didn't Eric want something? I know Four and he's a good guy, was he okay to you? Tris I-

"Woah, slow down", I interrupt her. "You're giving me a headache."

Tori sighs and says, "Sorry."

"It's okay", I say. "Just one question at a time." I've had so many questions asked to me for the past days that I can't even think straight.

"What did they want?" Tori asked.

"They wanted to know about a chip", I say shaking my head. "I don't even know what this chip is."

"Wait... _the_ chip?" Tori eyes grow wide. "But why?"

I force myself not to roll my eyes. "It's gotten stolen, so they wanted to ask me a few questions."

"Well what did you say?"

"What do you _think_ I said?" I say to her. "I told Eric I didn't know."

"Eric's an ass", Tori says in disgust.

I frown. "How do you even know Eric and Four anyway?"

Tori looks at me when she says, "That's none of your business." I'm taken back by her answer, but I don't say anything. It's probably best if I don't.

"What's that in your hand?" Tori asks after a few moments.

"Huh?"

"That", she points to my hands. "What is it?"

"Oh", I blush. "Four left it behind..."

"Can I see?" Tori asks.

I nod and hand it over. It's a folded note that Four left behind. As soon as he left, I fled from the bed to grab the note. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain.

Tori opens the note and reads, " _'207 Cainor Road.'_ "

Tori frowns. "Why did he give this to you?"

"I don't know", I answer. Although, I do note the fact that he _left_ the note.


End file.
